This invention relates to a fishing jig of the type having a hook and having a weighted head attached to the forward end of the shank of the hook. A fishing line is adapted to be attached to the front of the head and pulls the jig forwardly through the water when the line is retrieved.
Certain species of fish tend to feed on the bottom of a body of water and in areas which have a heavy growth of weeds and other vegetation. It is desirable to cause a jig to ride close to the bottom but problems are encountered as a result of the lure snagging on the weeds. Weedless hooks alleviate the problem somewhat but do not overcome the tendency of the head of the jig to become snagged.